Faculty of Astrological Studies
The Faculty of Astrological Studies (founded 7 June 1948) is a UK based school of Astrology (WP) which in its over sixty years of existence has enrolled more than 10,000 students from ninety countries.Weiss, Steve M., Signs of success: the remarkable power of business astrology; p.7. AMACOM Div American Mgmt Assn, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8144-7441-9. History The Faculty of Astrological Studies (FAS) was founded on the 7th June 1948 under the auspices of the Wikipedia:Astrological Lodge of London, for the purpose of advancing the understanding of the astrological tradition and producing practicing astrologers of integrity.Greene, Liz, and Sasportas, Howard, The inner planets: building blocks of personal reality; p.ix. Weiser Books, 1993. ISBN 978-0-87728-741-4. Its founding members were Wikipedia:Charles E. O. Carter, Edmund Casselli, Wikipedia:Margaret Hone, and Lorenze von Sommaruga. The Faculty became independent of the Lodge in 1954. Its first Principle was the British astrologer Charles Carter,Holden, J. H., A History of Horoscopic Astrology, AFA, (1996), p.196. ISBN 978-0-86690-463-6. who was supported by his friend and FAS fellow-council member John Addey.Mann, A. T., The Future of Astrology; p.41. Cosimo, Inc., 2004. ISBN 978-1-931044-87-5. Carter remained in the post of president until 1954, when he was succeeded by Margaret Hone, and later by Wikipedia:Jeff Mayo in 1969Dean, Malcolm, The astrology game: the truth about astrology; p.258. Beaufort Books, 1980. ISBN 978-0-8253-0002-8. and by Julia Parker in 1973. Retrieved 15 July 2011. Two of its former tutors, Wikipedia:Liz Greene and Howard Sasportas, went on to found the Wikipedia:Centre for Psychological Astrology in London in 1983. Original objectives In the 'Prospectus and Brief Syllabus of the Faculty of Astrological Studies' issued in August 1948, the objectives of the Faculty were set out as follows: :The Faculty of Astrological Studies has been founded by the Astrological Lodge of London as an independent examining body in all astrological subjects. It is a non profit making organisation having as its functions: :::1) the drawing up of a syllabus of astrological subjects of a high standard; :::2) the instituting of courses of tuition; :::3) the preparation and holding of examinations in astrology, both of intermediate and final standards. The Faculty of Astrological Studies today The Faculty of Astrological Studies runs training courses by distance learning or classes in London. Its syllabus is reputed to be "rigorous" and includes a study of "history, astronomy, psychology, counselling methods, and every kind of astrological technique".Porche, Jean, and Vaughan, Deborah Vaughan, Psychics and Mediums in Canada; p.122. Dundurn Press Ltd., 2005. ISBN 978-1-55002-497-5. Holders of its diploma are required to sign its Code of Ethics.Parry, Robert, In Defense of Astrology: Astrology's Answers to Its Critics; p.50. Llewellyn Publications, 1991. ISBN 978-0-87542-596-2. It also holds an annual Summer School in Oxford. The position of President is currently held by Carole Taylor. Retrieved 15 July 2011. It is a member of the Advisory Panel on Astrological Education. Patrons The present trustees are Wikipedia:Robert Hand, Wikipedia:Liz Greene, Baldur Ebertin, Julia Parker and Wikipedia:Melanie Reinhart. See also * Wikipedia:Portal:Astrology * Wikipedia:Template:Astrology References Article by Wikipedia:User:Zachariel and [[Wikipedia:User:Northamerica1000 External links * FAS website Category:Astrological organizations Category:Lists of organizations Category:Astrology